Heaven Bound
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: Every angel Micheal ever truly cared about is gone, except Zehariel. She is the only one left, but not for long. With god gone, she can't handle what he has become. Micheal does what he has to do to keep her from losing hope, this means pushing her out of heaven. He promises to find her as a human and make it up to her, but is he already to far gone? Au Hope you like please review


Before the Fall Heaven was an amazing place. A realm of pure light and emotion; pillars of white marble. Clouds that were made made of every color.

Angels maybe spiritual, but in heaven we look like people with wings. Before humans, our father was male so we all took male forms. After the humans were made, some us including my self went female. Being Female fit my personality better, though it did surprise some people.

As angels we divided in to groups, four of these groups were headed by the Archangels. Raphael, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Micheal, the only problem was you had to impress them. Barely any of my fellow angels had gotten in to the first three groups, Micheal had no one.

* * *

"Come now brother, you need to have at least one angel." Gabe teased.

I knew this, but none of the angels that had tried impressed me. Though there was one that I hoped to see here, Zehariel. With hair the color of crimson, and eyes that reflected every color. Who's wings stood out among a sea of black feathers.

"Look here comes Zephy." Raphael laughed. "Looks like he is now a she, it fits her well."

I looked to see that the once male angel had indeed made the switch to female. Casting off the broad form of a man, for a slimmer female form. She walk with a cat-like grace, her now long hair tied into a high knot.

"Here to try your hand?" Lucifer questioned.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She answered sharply.

"Alright, choose any angel you wish to fight." Raph smirked.

"I chose the second son." Zephy stated calmly.

"Are you sure you want to that little one?" Gabe asked. "Luci is a tough one beat."

Lucifer hit Gabe over the head with quite a bit of force.

"Yes, How can I impress any of if I don't first challenge my self." Zephy smiled.

"Do it brother, none of the other angels will fight her. She has surpass them in skill and she can take Gabe in a sword fight. Just don't use your grace unless she uses hers first." I reasoned that she could at least hold her ground.

"Fine"

* * *

I smiled for a moment before turning away, walking to the other side of the sparing ring. Drawing my swords I got ready for Lucifer. I use a different sword style then most of the other angels. Were as they used ether a single sword or two in the same grip, I use a back-handed grip for my second sword. This let me defend and attack at the same time.

"Ready little one?" Lucifer asked

I smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

I watch as my brother charges her head on and shake. It isn't going to work, not only is it easy to read but easy to dodge as well. Zahariel dodges quickly out of the way and comes at him from behind. She nicks his shoulder with her blade primary blade. He turns with growl, trying to strike her. She blokes and attacks with her secondary which she holds back-handed.

"Wow, I didn't think she would last more then five seconds." Raph comments. "She is very fast for a common angel."

"Yeah, she caught me off guard with her speed." Gabe muttered.

"I was here for that match, it was more then just her speed." I commented, watching her spin around my brother.

"I can believe it, Lucifer is having problems keeping up. She must train very hard." Raph reasoned.

"She does, using Gabe has her practice dumpy." I smiled at the glare I received from my brother.

"Yes, she is fast but she isn't perfect. In fact she is starting to slow down." Gabe smiled as the fight continued.

He was right to she was slowing down and having trouble blocking Lucifer's attacks. But he was also getting cocky, leaving huge openings for her to attack. She takes a risk and moves in, this takes him by surprise. Lucifer isn't ready for it and is knocked clear out of the ring.

* * *

I did it, I beat the second son of God, but barely. I swayed tired from the fight. Looking over at the Archangels, I could see the barest of a smile on Micheal face. Lucifer was walking over to be with his Brothers.

"Alright, I'm impresses. You will be my second unless another angel can beat you, though I highly doubt that will happen. If there are any other angels that make it today I will let you know." Michael's voice sound like a rushing river on Earth, flowing smoothly over stones. "Now go get some rest, you look like your about to fall over."

"Yes, thank you Sir." I walk toward one of the many marble pillars, falling agenst it I slept.

* * *

"That was fun." Lucifer mused beside me. "She is a very good fighter."

"Yes, but a healer as well, I do believe." Raph commented.

"Zehariel does a little bit of every thing, she is well-rounded. A good choose, brother." Gabe assured me.

* * *

Things changed a lot after the fall, heaven as a whole became a very dark place. With our father gone many angels defected. In the short span of Earth years that had past, every thing fell a part.

It started when God left Heaven to explore the Earth, this left Micheal in charge. Next, Lucifer started a war in heaven with one third of the angels at his back. Micheal throw his brother from heaven along with a piece of his humanity. He forgave the other angels, let them stay in heaven. Most defected and crashed to Earth taking away another piece of the angel I held most dear.

Slowly his sence of justice became warped, he lost every thing that I had love about him. He sent us out to kill, human for the smallest of sins. Micheal became the very thing he hated, he became a monster. One day after centuries of the madness, I couldn't take it any more. I asked him to kill me, to save me from what heaven had become.

* * *

I didn't know why, but Zehariel had asked me to meet her at the edge of heaven. It was our normal meeting place, away from little ears. I watched her for a moment, just standing there looking out over Earth.

"Thank you for coming." She said flatly with out looking at me.

"Its always a pleasure to see you without the eyes of the other angels on us." He said gently.

"I need you do something for me."

"What?"

" I need you to kill me. I-"

I didn't let her finish, grabbing her I turned her around to face me. Her cheeks were damp with tears. "Why are you crying? Why do you want me to-" I flinch unable to complete my question.

"I can't take this any more, Micheal, all this needless killing. Your just not angel you used to be."

I didn't under stand what she was say. "What do mean?" I raised me voice.

Her eyes met mine as she answered. "You used to be kind, now you are a monster." She stated simply.

I raised my hand and saw her flinch. That's when it all came down, the hurt I had caused her. I let her go and turned away there was no way I was going to kill her, I couldn't. In the short time that we had had before the Fall, I had grown to see her as more then a common angel. She was just as in-portent to me as Lucifer had been.

"I can't kill you," I turned to face her, "but I can do something else"

Walking toward her I quickly plucking a feather from my wings.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you back your happiness." I stated with out emotion, thrusting the feather in to her hands I pushed her out of heaven. My feather would adsorb most of her grace, she would become human. The feather would find her in her human life and then one day he would make things up to her. The one who had been there even after every one who had ever been in-portent to him had left.


End file.
